A chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus is used to form a thin film on a deposition target (e.g., a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer) via a chemical reaction. The CVD apparatus is usually configured to grow a thin film on a substrate using a reaction gas by injecting the reaction gas having a high vapor pressure in a vacuum chamber in which the substrate is arranged.
Recently, along with the development of high integration and high performance semiconductor devices, a CVD method, such as a metal organic CVD (MOCVD) method has become popular. In particular, when manufacturing a high efficiency/high output light emitting device (LED), a MOCVD apparatus is used.